User talk:Moon the Hedgehog
Welcome Hi, welcome to Super Mario Bros. Z Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sonic's Alternate Forms page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hey, tell Sacorguy79 that the pages are locked. He'll unlock them asap.Draycos 03:43, August 12, 2010 (UTC) What's up, Moon? Things are gettin' a little crazy around here... Sacorguy79 11:20, August 12, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79: Since when do we know what to do next? OK, Moon, Sonic page is unlocked, but it will be locked again once you're done. Sacorguy79 22:21, August 13, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 OK, the Basilisx page is unlocked. Remember to lock it for Admins only after. Sacorguy79 23:48, August 16, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Congratulations, Moon! You've been made a Beuacrat/Admin of the SMBZ Wiki! I think now you are able to edit locked pages without me having to unlock them for you. Sacorguy79 15:03, August 18, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Yes. Check the locked pages and see if you can edit them. If not, I'll try again. Sacorguy79 22:11, August 18, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 OK, I think you're Admin now. Sacorguy79 22:14, August 18, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 OK, I'll try to make this clear. Matt didn't reverse the block. It's because his IP address is similar to others, so the others got blocked, too. Sacorguy79 10:05, August 20, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Phh! If he comes around again, what we can do is lock all the pages. Yes, you can lock Talk Pages and User Pages. Then we can make fun of him all we like. Sacorguy79 16:07, August 21, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Sadly, no. I tried searching "Matt Marauder" but got wrestler answers. I tried it with Wikia, but it still didn't work. Sacorguy79 16:10, August 21, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 I did find this guy called Matt Menace on Facebook, but I need to be part of Facebook to see his page. I don't think that's him though. That's from the search. Sacorguy79 16:14, August 21, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 I'm afraid then we'll have to lock all of our pages for a while until we know if he's coming. Agreed? Sacorguy79 16:19, August 21, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 OK, a bunch of the pages have been locked. I'm assuming almost all of them are locked, but could you take a look and see if we missed any? Sacorguy79 16:40, August 21, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 I know he can just find another computer with a different IP address but I bet that he will addventually run out of computers ifyou guys just keep on blacking him. I didn't say you should unlock the pages though. Mecha Mario 00:26, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Ps. Why in the world was what I said dumb??? Matt's pretty much gone. This wiki is no longer on lock for now. Sacorguy79 18:12, September 6, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 You don't need to be sorry for being away. I myself was on vacation in Florida a few days ago, so I was kind of not on the wikis for a bit. Sacorguy79 20:57, September 6, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 I asked Community Central to try and do something else, but all they could do is block them. So since Chaoguys IP adress is similar, he's blocked for here from now on. Sacorguy79 22:19, September 7, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Hello. Are you the admin? Future Beetle September 10, 2010 Im fine. I always here to editing the settings. Future Beetle September 10, 2010 Ha ha. Very funny. -_- Mecha Mario 22:32, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. Anyways, Why'd you ask. Does my sprite look you someone you know or something. Moon, I know your Religion is a bit different, but I'm a Catholic Christian, and your thoughts that Catholics do not belive in Jesus and God were offending to me, and to those who are Catholics. I'm glad that Future Beetle changed it, but please don't share your thoughts online, because people could really take it seriously. The Three Things you can never discuss with people is Politics, Religion, and Videogames (if they're from different peoples opinions.) Sacorguy79's RPG is OVER 9001!!!!! 10:22, September 21, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 :Thanks, although for future reference, my username is Weedle McHairybug. Weedle McHairybug 10:23, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :Look, Moon, first off, I can't be on here all day. Second off, Religion is to no longer be discussed here because we will end up getting into disagreements. But, here's what I have to say before we are finished: I am a Catholic Christian that believes in Jesus Christ our Savior and I also believe in God. I also know many other families and people who believe in Jesus and God and pray like I do. Please do not bring this topic up any furthur because some of use (Weedle and I) are Catholic Christians who belive in God. Let's just forget the topic, deal? Sacorguy79's RPG is OVER 9001!!!!! 23:41, September 21, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 OK then. greta to see you're back, too! Sacorguy79's RPG is OVER 9001!!!!! 09:42, September 22, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 You know what I don't understand? Some people here are trying to add Megaman crap. I don't know about you, but it's really stupid. Sacorguy79's RPG is OVER 9001!!!!! 09:20, September 24, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Heh! Amen! Sacorguy79's RPG is OVER 9001!!!!! 00:17, September 25, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 No. It was just part of the joke. I'm just 17. Mecha Mario 12:53, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Why did you say "Dang it"? Anyways, the wierdest thing just happened. I was about to edit my user page and I just noticed that the user "Future Beetle is in my opinions section. I know for a FACT that I haven't even heard about that guy until just now. If your an administrator do you know how he could have done that. Only administrators and the user who owns that userpage can edit them. Mecha Mario 15:55, September 25, 2010 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! O8 I SOOO HOPE THAT'S NOT THE ACCTUAL RELEASE DATE!!!! Oh well. If I could survive the wait for Super Mario Galaxy 2 I can survive the wait for episode 9. Thanks for the idea of the monthly poll! Sacorguy79's RPG is OVER 9001!!!!! 22:37, September 26, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Yeah man, how do you even code in Super Mario Bros. Z Wiki article?? You know, before, there wasn't a "Heroes vs. Koopalings" article after Mario vs. Basilisx on Super Mario Bros. Z Wiki article. Did you add it in? Oh thank you so much! :D Yes, we should move to Nero's offer. It's better than "FTA"'s idea, so I think we're good for moving now. Sacorguy79's RPG is OVER 9001!!!!! 17:04, October 31, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Yo, Moon! Yeah, there has been this guy callec "Supersonic" and he keeps going to different wikis and attacking them. Since this is a small wiki, the pages have gone under strict lock down for a while until we're sure he stays away from the wiki. The monthly polls are still going, so it nearly time we put up a new one, right on the first day of February. I'll have to give a 11:40, January 29, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Sure, go ahead. When you were absent from the wiki, I continued the polls. I'll have to give a 12:32, January 31, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Well well well. Look who I find on this wikia. Here of all places.Sonic & Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'Just call me Deepthroat']] 00:04, February 12, 2011 (UTC) And your still the same idiot I let join the WikiKnights.Sonic & Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'Just call me Deepthroat']] 02:29, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Maybe. And besides, is that any way to talk to a good friend, pal?Sonic & Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'Just call me Deepthroat']] 04:05, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Alvin said 'I admire your enthusiasm, but please dont advertise SMBZ spinoffs on my profile', plus, KD is set in a alternate univere, where the events of SMBZ are drastially changed completely